The Beach
by Dogcat8
Summary: Mulder and Scully finally share their true feelings for each other.


Title: The Beach  
Author: Valerie M.  
Rating: G  
Category: MSR  
Archive: Please DO NOT archive without my permission.  
Feedback: Always welcome  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Mulder and Scully finally share their true feelings.   
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully are the sole creation and property of Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. I do not own them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
9:00 PM  
  
The temperature when up about another 5 degrees in the last hour. The air conditioner in the basement died last night. It was mid July and Washington DC was experiencing a heat wave. Scully and Mulder were trapped in there for another two hours before they could go home.  
"Mulder?" Scully said with little enthusiasm. "Yeah?" Mulder looked up from his paperwork. Sweat was dripping down his face. "I don't think I can take another minute in this basement!" "What are you suggesting?" Mulder suddenly got this look on his face. The one that he has been getting a lot when Scully is around.  
"It is already 9:00 PM, Mulder. I know this doesn't sound anything like me, but lets sneak out early." Scully said. Thinking to himself, "I have been waiting for this moment forever! I wish I could tell Scully how I feel. It has been 7 years and I am still too chicken! I wonder if I could get her to ride home with me..."  
"Hey Scully? Could I give you a lift home? I want to show you something on the way." Scully tensed up. "Oh no. What does he want to show me? But I guess I don't care where he takes me as long as I am with him. Oh! Snap out of it!" Scully thought to herself.  
"Sure Mulder. Your car has air conditioning right?" Mulder just winked. "Great. Now I have her, but where in the world do I want to take her? I know! The most romantic place on Earth..."  
  
  
10:00 PM  
  
"Keep your eyes closed! No peaking! You will ruin the surprise." Mulder said in one of his giddy voices. Scully just sat there motionless. Mulder got out of the car and went around to the passenger side. "We have sort of walk, so you are going to have to trust me to get you there in one piece, okay?" "Mulder, when haven't I trusted you?" Scully exclaimed with a smile.  
The two agents walked a short distance before something caught Scully's ear. "I have to be mistaken. Why would have he brought me here? Oh geez. It is going to be hard to resist him now! There is no place more romantic then....the beach."  
At that moment her feet hit the sand. The sand was warm and comforting just like Mulder. The two agents walked hand and hand until they were standing at the shore. The waves washed ever so slightly over their feet.   
"Scully, I am going to take your blindfold off now." "I hope she likes it. This may be the only chance I get to tell her how I feel. Here goes nothing..." He removed the blindfold and stared at her face for any reaction at all.   
Scully opened her eyes and gasped at what lay before her. There was a full moon out tonight and it made the ocean glitter. The waves lapsed at her feet and a gentle breeze blew by. It was perfect, absolutely perfect.  
Scully turned and faced Mulder. "He looks so different, so handsome. Why didn't I see this before? I am so foolish!" Scully thought to herself. And then it happened.   
Mulder leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Dance with me." He said. And there they stood, two becoming one. They danced with the light of the full moon. The waves made a serene sound that just added to the mood. Scully's hair gently blew in the breeze. It was all too perfect.  
Scully finally pulled apart from Mulder. "Now is your chance!" Mulder quickly thought. He stared and Scully, and for the first time in his life he felt he was doing the right thing. Mulder lowered his head and met Scully half way. Their lips touched. It was a soft kiss. Mulder pulled back, but Scully hung on.   
Alas they parted, staring at each other, unsure what to do next. "Mulder?" Scully whispered. "Yeah?" "Mulder, I don't know why I have kept this inside of me for so long, but there is something I have to tell you. Ever since I saw you, I knew that I loved you. You are always there for me. When I was diagnosed with cancer, you stood vigil beside my bed day and night. You always put my safety above your own. You have taught me things about myself that I never knew. You have made me whole. Mulder I love you."  
"Scully, I also have something to confess. I love you too. I have loved you for the longest time. You are part of me. When I would rant on about aliens and bogus stories, you righted me. You kept me on track. At first I trusted only myself, and now I trust only you. You are my world Scully."  
And with that, he knelt down on one knee. "Scully I love you. Will you marry me?" Somewhat surprised, Scully replied, "Of course I will marry you!" Scully shared a kiss with her fiancé. Not a single kiss, but one that lasted through the night. A kiss symbolizing everything they had. A kiss that was more then a kiss...it was the start of a life.   
  
The End  



End file.
